Asdfshow
Asdfshow is the 4th episode of Season 3 of Regular Show. The episode is the first episode to be published since July. Plot Mordecai and Rigby start a new series called asdfshow of asdfmovie that leads into impossible view count. Transcript runs into his room Rigby: Mordecai! I made the best thing up in internet history! Mordecai: What? Rigby: asdfshow. Mordecai: Huh? Rigby: as, duff, show! A 1 or 2 minute show with funny skits of random things! Mordecai: That sounds great! Lets do it right now! changes to outside the house Rigby: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand, GO! runs to Mordecai Mordecai: I baked you a cake! Rigby: Oh boy, what flavor? Mordecai: CAKE FLAVOR shows of them making skits ends, goes inside with Mordecai and Rigby editing the video Rigby: And the cake is suppost to explode out of the other cake! trys to edit, cannot because they need help Mordecai: I dont know how to edit. Rigby: Let me try! puts the cake in the video overlay, but doesnt make it explode out of the cake. Rigby: Atleast I put it in the video. Mordecai: We need help switches to Skips Skips: I dont even know how either. Mordecai and Rigby: Ugh! goes back to the computer room Rigby: We need to look it up types "How to make a cake explode out of another cake in Final Cut 642425321281xx3" Mordecai: That's not gonna help. Rigby: Oh really? [Tutorial's pop up Mordecai: Oh, nevermind. and Mordecai watch some stuff, after an hour they finally finish the video Mordecai and Rigby: Yeah! Rigby: Now what? Mordecai: Upload it to the interneeeeet! Mordecai and Rigby: OHHHHHHHH! UPLOADING TO THE INTERNET! INTERNET! UPLOADING TO THE INTERNET! INTERNET! video is posted. Mordecai: Check how much views it gets tomorrow. Rigby: Alright! Mordecai and Rigby: 20 MILLION VIEWS IS OUR GOAL! and Rigby chant that out as they walk out the room. night, the computer is on, and the views from the video go from 7 to 7,000, 7,000 to 14,081, 14,081 to 99,381,131, 99,381,131, to 100,000,000,000, eventually making the computer explode and turn into a number monster of 100,000,000,000 numbers as a body. 100 billion: YOU TWO DESTROYED THE INTERNET! YOU MAY PAY! Next Day Mordecai: It litteraly has no views. shows the video title, 56,271 likes and 23 dislikes, but no views Rigby: Must be a gli- 100 billion: YOU TWO! Mordecai and Rigby: AH! Mordecai: WHAT ARE YOU? 100 billion: I am how many views you got last night. 100,000,000,000 views! You terminated the laws of Internet physics! NOW YOU WILL PAY! Mordecai and Rigby: THIS MEANS A FIGHT! punches 100 billion, Rigby throws a chair at 100 billion, 100 billion goes to 90 billion Mordecai: Rigby! He went down to 90! Every thing we throw at him, he goes down a billion! Rigby: KEEP THROWING CHAIRS AND OTHER STUFF! 90 billion: YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME! I CAN GROW BY A REFRESH! Rigby: Well guess what? deletes the video Rigby: What video now? 90 billion: NOOOO!!! billion goes to 30 billion Mordecai: RIGBY! DELETE THE FILE ON THE COMPUTER! deletes the file 30 billion: NO! STOP! AAAAAAAAA- billion goes to 10,000 Rigby: Well that went down alot. 10 thousand: YOU HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO DELETE! keeps throwing chairs at 10k Rigby: We got many things to delete. Rigby: The editing file and the footage. Rigby: ALL 300 SHOTS OF DUMB FOOTAGE! 10 thousand: DONT DO THIS TO ME!!! Mordecai: Delete them nods. Rigby: 10 THOUSAND TO 30! deletes the editing file. 30: NOOOO! DONT DO IT! DONT DELETE THE FOOTAGE!!! Rigby: Delete the footage? Oh, okay! deletes all the clips. 30: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU WILL PAY! AND WHEN I COME BACK! YOU WILL BOTH DI- explodes, 30 becomes a 0, not alive, but a 0 on the floor. The house falls. Mordecai: That was awesome! Rigby: 100 billion? More like 100 billion percent of a loser he was! and Rigby laugh as Benson and Pops walks to the house Benson: WHAT DID YOU TWO DO? Mordecai: I really dont know this time. Benson: THE HOUSE! THE HOUSE FELL! CLEAN UP THIS MESS OR YOUR FIRED! AND PAY THE FINE TO FIX THE HOUSE OR IM CALLING THE COPS! Pops: Benson. I'll pay for the damage again. Ends Characters Mordecai Rigby Benson Pops 100 billion Monster down as he gets damaged Trivia # Pops is revealed to pay for damage with real money, not loilpops. # asdfshow is a parody of asdfmovie # It is revealed that Mordecai and Rigby have a YouTube the video website is called, I call it YouTube channel. Category:Episodes